


Yoga?

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Tumblr Ask Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dean did Yoga to get flexible, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Top Dean, blow job while fucking, drabble inspired by gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “Where did all your patience go, honey?” Dean asked, releasing Castiel’s nipple and flicking his tongue over the nub. He smirked, earning a huff and a scowl from Castiel.“Out the window as soon as you walked in here without clothes on claiming you had a surprise — of a sexual nature — for me,” Castiel groaned in annoyance. “Seriously Dean, I need you to show me what this surprise is right now and then fuck me senseless.” Dean chuckled again and moved his hands down to slip between Castiel’s cheeks.





	Yoga?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a gif that you can see here:  
> https://bttmcas-confessions.tumblr.com/post/166527614239/castiel-hummed-happily-as-dean-kissed-down-his
> 
> And that is also the link to the drabble. It was originally posted on Tumblr.

Castiel hummed happily as Dean kissed down his chest, gasping as he stopped to suck one of his nipples into his mouth.

“D-Dean, you’re taking too long,” he moaned. Dean’s hand slid up the inside of his thigh and Castiel gasped in anticipation as Dean’s hand got closer to the aching hardness between his legs. But Dean diverted his hand just at the last second. “No,” Castiel whimpered, his hips lifting off the bed involuntarily. Dean pushed him back down gently, whispering sweet words to him and rubbing the pads of his thumbs into Castiel’s hips as he did.

“’S okay,” he said quietly, moving up to place a chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll get you where you need to be.” Castiel huffed in annoyance and moved his hands to grip Dean’s hair and push him back down to kiss his chest.

“Faster,” he demanded. “I need you to be in me, like, yesterday.” A chuckle met his ears at that and Dean kissed the middle of his chest, moving over to Castiel’s other nipple and biting down gently.

“Where did all your patience go, honey?” Dean asked, releasing Castiel’s nipple and flicking his tongue over the nub. He smirked, earning a huff and a scowl from Castiel.

“Out the window as soon as you walked in here without clothes on claiming you had a surprise — of a sexual nature — for me,” Castiel groaned in annoyance. “Seriously Dean, I need you to show me what this surprise is right now and then fuck me senseless.” Dean chuckled again and moved his hands down to slip between Castiel’s cheeks.

“Fine,” Dean said, lifting his head to give Castiel a quick kiss. “You’re very hard, anyway.”

“Of course I am.” Castiel breathed out, leaning his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes. “You always make me hard as a rock.” Dean chuckled again, pushing himself up and grabbing the lube.

“Are you stretched enough?” He squirted some lube onto his cock and spread it around.

“I’m always stretched enough,” Castiel said, spreading his legs a bit more for Dean. “Just fuck me already.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dean huffed with a smile on his face, lining himself up with one hand while using the other to support his weight as he leaned over Castiel’s body. “Ready?”

“Jesus, Dean, just put it in me!” Castiel demanded, shifting his hips down to get his point across. Dean watched Castiel bite his bottom lip as he bottomed out. “Fuck, Dean. Fuck me.”

“Very demanding today, aren’t you?” Dean joked, pulling his hips back, only to shove them forward again.

“Fuck!” Castiel gasped, moving his hands to grip Dean’s biceps. Dean smiled softly, looking at Castiel’s blissed out expression. He reveled in the small gasps that spilled out of Castiel’s mouth every time their hips connected. “Just like that, Dean. Feels so good.”

“Yeah, baby, I know,” Dean purred, leaning down to brush his lips with Castiel’s. “You ready for the surprise?”

“Yeah,” Castiel gasped harshly. “What do I — ah! — need to do?” Dean kissed Castiel, sliding his tongue in to rub against the blue-eyed man’s own tongue for a good minute before pulling away.

“Just lay there and focus on the sensations, baby,” Dean said, giving one last kiss to Castiel’s lips. Then, he bent himself practically in half and did something that made Castiel almost jump right out of his own skin: Dean bent himself in half and took Castiel’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, fuck!” Castiel yelled, unable to control the erratic thrusts his hips did. “Oh, my god, Dean!” He shot his hands down to thread into Dean’s hair. “Oh, my god, I’m gonna come!” Dean hummed his response, teasing the underside of Castiel’s cock with wild movements of his tongue. That only helped to push Castiel further towards his orgasm. “Oh, fuck, yeah. Just like that, Dean! I’m so close!”

“Mhm,” Dean said, moving his hips faster.

“Oh, oh, oh! God, Dean! Yes!” Castiel threw his head back, moaning loudly as heat coiled low in his belly. A handful of thrusts more and he’d definitely be coming. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

But Dean surprised him.

Dean angled his hips and white-hot pleasure coursed through his body as a cresting wave of pleasure overcame him and he was coming down Dean’s throat. His hips bucked up into Dean’s mouth and then thrust them back down onto Dean’s cock as he came, mewling out Dean’s name the entire time.

Dean just let him. He sucked down Castiel’s release and thrust his hips up to meet Castiel as the man thrust down and he did it all with a long low moan around Castiel cock. Dean felt the same heat coiling in his belly that Castiel did and all it took was one more thrust and a particularly harsh clench from Castiel to make him come, thrusting and sucking Castiel’s cock through both of their orgasms.

When Castiel’s mewling turned into small whimpers, Dean pulled off his cock and held onto Castiel’s hips, holding the both of them flush together, connected at the hips. He could feel Castiel inner walls clenching around him uncontrollably.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Where,” Castiel panted. “Where did you learn to do that?” Dean smiled, amused as he chuckled softly.

“Yoga,” he said, feeling Castiel spasm around him as a tremor ran through his body.

“Oh, my god,” Castiel gasped.

“I take it you like it?” Dean asked, a smug smile replacing the amused one. “You came really quick. Like… Really quick.”

“Assbutt,” Castiel said. “Of course I came quick! You were fucking me and giving me a blowjob.” Dean couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up and past his lips. “The only thing that would have made me come quicker was if you were playing with my nipples, too.”

“I’ll have to do that next time, then,” Dean suggested, earning a dopey smiled from Castiel and a head nod.

After that, Dean once again leaned back over Castiel so they could press sloppy and uncoordinated kisses to each other’s lips. They did that for maybe ten minutes, give or take, before Castiel pushed Dean up so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“So…” Castiel began, smiling deviously. A twinkle flashed through his eyes and it made Dean groan. “Yoga?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought?!


End file.
